


Severus Snape x Reader

by jane_verlyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Magic, Mystery, Romance, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_verlyn/pseuds/jane_verlyn
Summary: As you continue your years at Hogwarts, your attraction towards a certain potions professor only grow stronger. (Reader is Hufflepuff)Also this is my first multi-chapter fanfic! Thank you for reading.*currently under rewrite*
Relationships: Oliver Wood/Original Female Character(s), Oliver Wood/Reader, Percy Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/ Hufflepuff Reader, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. The Beginning of Something

"Y/n L/n."  
You snapped into reality as your name was called. Being here was crazy. Hell, you didn't even know magic existed, and now you were here. Hogwarts. Shaky, you walked up towards the front and sat down on the stool. Suddenly, students began whispering and staring. Intimidated enough, you closed your eyes.  
"Hmm...very hard working and dedicated...oh what's this? Loyal, friendly, honest...I'd have to say...Hufflepuff!" the hat finished with enthusiasm.  
Suddenly, the hall erupted into applause and cheers. You practically ran to the table dressed in amber and slight hints of black. The older students automatically welcomed you and patted you on the back. After sitting down, you watched all the other kids your age get sorted as well.  
"Gryffindor!"  
You watched as the ginger haired boy excitedly went to the scarlet and gold decorated table. He sat down next to another first year, like yourself, who winked at you as you watched them.  
"Hufflepuff!"  
A blonde, messy haired girl came to your table after being sorted, like yourself. With a smile, she sat down next to you and waved a little.  
"Reese," she began as she held out her hand,"Reese Bellamy." You shook her hand and smiled in return.  
"Y/n L/n. It's a pleasure to meet you," you said kindly in return.  
The two of you continued to talk during the rest of the feast, which had magically appeared in front of you a bit ago. Some older students at the table described Hogwarts to you, well at least tried to. Being muggle born, is was sort of hard knowing exactly what they were talking about. This was a whole new world for you, and they didn't know that. After a while, you were instructed to follow the prefects of your house to your dormitories. You followed a few sixth years out of the great hall and towards your common room. Walking alongside Reese, you discussed all of the adventures you were willing to go on with her. Soon enough, you were outside a door, which seemed to be near the kitchens. It was surrounded by cute little barrels. Suddenly, you were following the rest of your classmates into a very homey common room. It was decorated with yellow and gold details and plants hung from the ceiling and sat by the windows. There was a fireplace, oh and chairs surrounding it. To the left, there was a door that led to the boys' dormitories, the girls' was on the right. Walking arm in arm, you and Reese headed right. After walking down the hall for a while, you made it to a door where your names were marked. When you walked in, your trunk and supplies were already sat next to a bed. Your other three roommates had yet to get there, but you were excited to meet them.  
*****  
You rubbed your eyes as you rolled over. Even though curtains were mostly closed, sun was spilling into your room. Slowly, you got out of bed and fixed the sheets and pulled the blankets up. You grabbed your robes and made your way into the bathroom. After a quick shower and a bit of washing up, you were ready for your first day of class. You and Reese, and some of your other roommates of course, left for breakfast in the great hall.  
The hall was bustling with excited students and professors. When you sat down, you were quick to realize that Gryffindor boy staring at you. His dirty blonde hair was short, almost too short, though it still swooped a little. He gave you another little wink before sitting down as well, at a different table.  
Soon enough, you were off to your first class, transfiguration. Professor McGonogall was standing in the front of the room with a smile as you and your classmates walked in. Reese went near the front and you followed right behind her. Once you sat down, you felt a stare again. You looked over and saw him there.  
"Hi. I'm Oliver. Oliver Wood," he said with confidence and a smirk.  
"Um...pleasure," you started."Y/n L/n."  
He smiled and took a seat in the desk next to you and Reese. Next to him was the ginger haired boy he had been with the night before. As you opened your mouth to talk to Reese, who seemed surprised at what had just happened, class started.  
You directed your attention to the professor, trying not to think about how hard this first day was going to be. Muggle-borns didn't have it very easily in the wizarding world. Thankfully, you knew a few people who could help you get adjusted, just not at Hogwarts.  
*****  
You sat down at the table, exhausted at how busy your morning had been. After transfiguration, you had flying. Madam Hooch was very stern, which got a little intimidating. This afternoon, you had potions, which you were pretty worried about. Snape also seemed very intimidating, and you heard a lot of things about him.  
As you were finishing your lunch, you looked up and saw him. He had long, well longer than normal, raven colored hair. His face was sculpted in a way that made him seem mean. When you looked into his eyes, you could tell there were so many feelings buried inside of him. Suddenly, Reese was dragging you out of the hall to class. You shook it off. He couldn't be hiding something big, could he?  
"What in the bloody hell were you thinking about? You looked so lost in thought," Reese started.  
"Nothing," you interrupted her mid sentence.  
She rolled her eyes and continued walking down the corridor. Once you were in the dungeons, you felt a chill crawl down your spine. When you turned around, there was nothing there. Something didn't feel right about being down here.  
*****  
"Turn to page 394," he said with a husky voice, that was a bit flat. He shot you and your classmates a sharp glare, almost scaring you into actually turning the page. As you did turn the page, Reese sent you a look, almost of fear.  
After a while, he was done with his lesson, leaving you all to actually making the potion. Working with Reese made it a bit easier, but it was still pretty challenging. Some kids' potions exploded right in front of them. Luckily, yours did not do that.  
"Hmm. Very adequate Miss L/n and Miss Bellamy," Snape said with a smirk in your direction.  
Left speechless, you nodded in return, blushing a little.  
*****  
You watched as the auburn colored leaves fell into the courtyard. The breeze crept up on you, making your nose turn a light shade of pink. You pulled your cardigan tighter around your body and pushed up your glasses, that were starting to slide off your nose. Sliding your bag off of you shoulder, you sat down on a bench next to a patch of grass in the courtyard. For a while, you sat peacefully. Taking in the nature surrounding you.After a while you pulled out your notebook and began working on your essay for charms.  
"What are you doing out here in the cold?" said a small voice.  
You looked up and almost jumped when you saw him. The man sat your bag on the ground and sat down next to you, smiling.  
"I-uh," you paused. "Homework."  
He laughed through his smile, almost huffing.  
"You shouldn't be outside in this kind of weather," he said," you could catch a cold."  
With a nod he stood up and strode away. You quickly gathered your things and headed inside, surprised at what had just happened.  
*****  
You walked down the empty corridor. Most students were at home for the holidays, but you couldn't be. Your parents were always away or not getting along. It was hard to stay there sometimes. Once you got into the common room, you cuddled up on the couch near the fireplace. You had just got a new book from the library. Reading about plants was one of your favorite things to do in your free time. Even though you didn't have herbology until you were a second year, you knew you would advance in it. You loved tending for all of the plants in the common room and even the ones Reese had gotten you for your room.  
After a while, you decided to go grab something to eat. You slept through lunch today after staying up reading, which was a problem of yours.(A/N: haha I'm currently writing this at 1am) You left the room and made the short stroll to the kitchens. Once you were in there you headed straight for the pastry, hoping to find some pastries. When you turned around, pastries in hand, you ran into someone.  
"Oh let me, I'm sorry," he said in a low voice as he bent down to pick up your mid afternoon snack. He handed it to you and smiled.  
"It seems we keep 'bumping' into each other, professor," you said with a laugh.  
He grinned and nodded. Soon enough, he was walking away. Before he was around the corner, he looked back at you, as if there was something left unsaid.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know of any errors in the comments! Thanks!


	2. Is There Something There?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diary entries are in brackets. {}  
> H/c= your hair color  
> H/l= your hair length

It was now February. Spring just around the corner and the air was crisp. You really enjoyed this weather. Being able to go outside for walks or even mid-afternoon picnics with Reese. The way the snow crunched under your feet and the feeling of the cool air against your cheeks. Something about wearing a scarf and extra layers that made you feel so good. But, not everything was “so good.”  
You still had your occasional encounters with Snape. They didn’t seem to be as awkward anymore, but they were still strange and left your feelings tangled. He seemed to be keeping secrets from you, and you weren’t really sure why. Every time you talked to him he seemed shy or like he was holding back something that shouldn’t be there. Sometimes you even wondered if those things were feelings of some sort. You constantly had to push these thoughts and feelings down, having his class every week and all.  
“Hey! Y/n!! You good?”  
You snapped out of your gaze and looked behind you. Oliver Wood was running up to you.  
“I just saw you sitting out here all alone. Is everything fine?” he asked as he sat down next to you under the tree you had found by the lake.  
“No. Yeah. Everything’s fine,” you replied with a weak smile, “Just a lot on my mind.”  
He nodded in return and laid his head back on the tree behind him. You pulled out your homework and begin working, he did the same. The two of you just sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other’s company.  
“You know. Valentine’s Day is just around the corner and um I was wondering. Would you like to be my valentine?”  
You stared blankly at Oliver. You felt your cheeks turn a bright shade of red. He had just asked you out! What was going on?!  
“Um. Sure!” you replied with a smile.  
“Why don’t we head back inside? It’s getting a bit chilly,” he said with a laugh.  
You smiled and nodded as he grabbed your hand and helped you up. He remained holding your hand as you headed back up to the castle.  
*****  
{Dear Diary,  
Today was a roller-coaster. I got asked out by Oliver! I’ve been waiting for him to ask for a while now. I really enjoy his company. He’s super sweet and pretty smart. But there is one thing holding me back. Snape. I’m not really sure what’s going on with him and I. Even if there is something there, nothing could happen between the two of us. He’s like twice my age! There’s no way that’s allowed, right?  
I don’t know. It’s a lot to think about. Maybe I should just sleep on it. Goodnight, Diary.  
Y/n L/n  
Feb. 2}  
You sat your dairy down on your nightstand and laid down. There was a lot to think about. If there was actually something there, you probably had to confront Snape about it.  
“So. Snape, huh?”  
Quickly, you and began to panic. You hadn’t told anyone about it! Not even Reese! After turning on your bedside lamp, you saw Reese sitting on the foot of your bed looking at you in horror. You smiled hesitantly and laughed a bit.  
“Have you been there this whole time?”  
“Yeah, sorry. Oliver Wood, huh?” she said with a giggle.  
You punched her lightly and laughed along. Soon enough, you were explaining everything that had happened. The weird encounters with Snape, the constant staring from him, and even how much you began hanging out with Oliver. She seemed unbothered. Which in this case, was good.  
“Well, I’ll let you sleep on it. We can talk it over at breakfast,” Reese said as she headed over to her own bed. With your class being small, you and Reese were the only two in your dorm.  
*****  
Sighing, you brushed through your H/l H/c hair. You grabbed your favorite lilac headband and pushed your hair back. It was Saturday so uniforms weren’t needed. You opened your trunk and pulled out your favorite grey sweater and some jeans. After slipping on your white sneakers, you and Reese left for breakfast.  
Once you got to the Great Hall, you quickly found Percy and Oliver and sat down across from them. With both of them being in Gryffindor and you and Reese being in Hufflepuff, you always sat together during breakfast and lunch.  
“Good morning, boys!” Reese said with a smile.  
They looked up from their plates.  
“Hey! We didn’t even notice you guys coming in!!” Percy replied.  
“Well, we did,” you said with a smirk.  
“How’d you girls sleep?” Oliver asked.  
“I slept pretty well,” Reese began.” Not too sure about Y/n, though.”  
You looked up and smiled a bit.  
“I slept fine. Nothing’s wrong here,” you said as you elbowed Reese.  
“Ow,” she whispered.  
“Oh shush.”  
“So. What do you guys have planned for today?” Percy asked as he bit into his scone.  
“Not much. I think I’m going to go sit under my favorite tree and work for a bit. The usual,” you said with a giggle.  
“Mind if I join?” Oliver asked with a grin.  
You blushed and slightly nodded.  
“Well that just leaves the two of us,” Reese said to Percy.  
“We’ll figure something out,” he replied while laughing.  
*****  
Oliver grabbed your hand and led you out of the hall to the courtyard.  
“I bet I can beat you to the tree,” he said running away from you.  
“Oh. It’s on!” you yelled running after him.  
Once you got to the tree, he was already there. You sat down next to him and pulled out your Transfiguration essay. Oliver did the same thing. For about an hour, the two of you worked together and finished up most of your homework.  
*****  
“How was it?” Reese asked as you walked into the common room.  
“What do you mean? We just did homework,” you replied.  
“No way. That was TOTALLY a date!!” she responded excitedly.  
“I’m not so sure about that, Reese,” you began.  
“I know for sure!” Reese said, cutting you off.  
You shrugged in response and sat down by the fireplace. Reese sat down right across from you and smiled. You pulled out your diary and began to write.  
{Dear Diary,  
I still don’t know what to do. Oliver is so sweet, but Snape he means something to me and I’m not exactly sure what that something even is…}  
As you wrote, you remembered what had happened earlier that day. You replayed that moment in your mind.  
\-----  
“Thanks for such a wonderful morning, Y/n,” Oliver said as you entered the castle.  
“It was my pleasure,” you said with a little curtsy.  
Oliver smiled and bowed back. You wrapped him up in a big hug then said your goodbyes. As you were walking down the hall, you realized that it would be easiest to go turn in your completed homework early.  
“I mean an excuse to see Severus is an excuse to see Severus,” you whispered to yourself.  
You slowly made your way down to his classroom. The dungeons were cold and dark, they seemed very gloomy. To your right was the entrance to the Slytherin common room.  
Soon enough, you were in front of Snape’s room, homework in hand. Lightly, you knocked on his door and waited.  
“Come in,” a low, husky voice replied.  
You turned the doorknob slowly and carefully. When you got inside, you saw him sitting at his desk grading papers.  
“What brings you here on a Saturday, Miss L/n?”  
“Oh I…” you hesitated. “I have my homework completed.”  
“Could it not wait until my class on Monday?”  
You looked up at him and stopped in your tracks. Cheeks turning bright red, you nodded and turned around to leave.  
“Bring it here, Y/n”  
Butterflies formed in your stomach. He just called you by your first name! What did this mean?!  
You turned back around and walked up to his desk. After you handed him the paper, he smiled. Smiling was not something you usually saw out of Professor Snape. In class is never happened. The butterflies in your stomach multiplied as you stood there in awe.  
“See you on Monday,” you said as you turned around.  
“Have a good weekend, Miss L/n”  
Last name. Darn it. Maybe he wouldn’t always call you by your first name.  
“Close the door on your way out please.”  
You nodded and quickly left his room. Shutting the door behind you, you entered the gloomy halls of the dungeon. Snape’s classroom was still dark, but it had a warmer feeling to it, like it was safer.  
\-----  
Sighing, you continued to write.  
{Does he think of me more than just his student? Was I his friend? Or did he even think of me more than that? Do I like him more than a friend? I think so. I’m not sure. Wait. Was there some sort of…forbidden love?!}  
You looked up from your diary with teary eyes. Quickly, you got up and rushed to your dorm room. Once you got inside, you plopped down on your bed and cried. What do you do? Tell Snape that you think you like him?? Or keep everything the way it is, with Oliver?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Keep me updated on mistakes or typos in the comments!!


End file.
